telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Triunfo del amor
"Triunfo del amor" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Salvador Mejía Alejandre for Televisa. It's a remake of 1985 Venezuelan telenovela 'Cristal'. The main stars are Maite Perroni and William Levy. Synopsis Victoria Gutierrez is introduced as a young servant working in the Iturbide's household. Juan Pablo Iturbide Montejo, the future priest, son of Octavio and Bernarda is attracted to Victoria. The attraction is mutual. In a night, Victoria becomes pregnant with Juan Pablo's child. Bernarda is furious upon discovering Victoria's pregnancy and kicks her out of the house. Victoria finds support from her friend, Antonieta Orozco and together they find work in a sewing company, owned by Rodolfo Padilla. Victoria gives birth to a little girl and names her Maria. Although they are poor, Victoria is nonetheless happy, but her happiness is soon interrupted. Bernarda intent on revenge, convinces herself that God has chosen her to enact his punishment on Victoria. She attempts to kill Victoria and her daughter, but instead only succeeds in separating them. Years later, Victoria eventually succeeds in establishing a major fashion empire alongside her friend Antonieta. Victoria is happily married to Osvaldo Sandoval, a popular actor, who has two children, Maximiliano and Fernanda. Victoria seems happy with the life that she leads, but secretly suffers and is tormented by the absence of her missing daughter, Maria. Meanwhile, Maria is now a young woman who is ready to leave the orphanage where she grew up. On her way she befriends and moves in with her two friends Linda and Nati. Maria's aspirations to be a great model lead her to the most famous designer of the moment, Victoria. But far from being a friendly boss, Victoria treats her with contempt and arrogance, especially since Maria is compared to a younger version of Victoria. Maria does not let Victoria's negative attitude affect her work, and it is in the workplace where she meets Max. Max and Maria fall in love, but their love is rejected by Victoria, and she plots with Max's ex-girlfriend and fashion model Ximena de Alba to separate the two. Will the true love triumph? Trivia * Although a huge commercial success due to popularity of Maite Perroni and William Levy, 'Triunfo del amor' was critically panned and a ratings flop for Televisa. However, the show was still prolonged for 50 episodes due to its replacement 'Dos hogares' wasn't ready to start filming. * Maite Perroni and William Levy repeated the main love couple for the first time since their first telenovela 'Cuidado con el ángel' in 2008. * First episode was seen by 28,6% of Mexican viewers, the last by only 22,5%. * Acting debut for actress Livia Brito who later rose to fame with lead roles in 'De que te quiero, te quiero' and 'Muchacha italiana viene a casarse'. * Acting debut also for Mexican footballer Cuauhtémoc Blanco and model Dorismar. Critics panned both actors mentioning that both are terrible actors and should be written off from the show. Despite the critics, Blanco stayed throughout the whole show yet Dorismar's character was killed off in the 73rd episode. * Mark Tacher joined the series as a handsome Alonso in the middle of the show. Cristián de la Fuente and Lenny de la Rosa were considered for the role. * Mónica Ayos (Leonela) and Diego Olivera (Juan Pablo) are married in real life. This was their acting debut in a Televisa telenovela. * Edith González was considered for the role of Victoria Sandoval. * César Évora played Diego Olivera's role in Televisa's first adaptation of 'El privilegio de amar'. He joined 'Triunfo del amor' in the middle of the show as a new love interest for Ruffo's character. * Evora is not the only actor from 'El privilegio de amar' who appeared on 'Triunfo'. Actress Helena Rojo, who potrayed Ruffo's character on 'El privilegio', appeared as herself in two episodes. * Writer Liliana Abud abandoned the project because she was not happy with Salvador Mejia's direction of the show. * The original writer Delia Fiallo, who wrote the script for 'Cristal', also hated this version. In an interview for a Mexican newspaper she stated that she thought Maite Perroni was wrong for the role of Maria, as she doesn't have the charisma or even height to play a model. Fiallo mentioned that she thought Adela Noriega in the previous version also lacked charisma, however at least she has the height to play a top model. The only actress she loved in the role was Jeannette Rodríguez in the original telenovela 'Cristal'. Delia Fiallo also expressed that both William Levy and Victoria Ruffo were unfit for the roles of Max and Victoria. * Actor Osvaldo Ríos was fired on the last day of shooting when his ex-girlfriend Kassiana Rosso accused him of beating her. Rios' character only appears in the first minutes of the last episode and his absence was explained as his character moved to Spain. * Daniela Romo, César Évora and Livia Brito all won TVyNovelas Awards for their performances. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Cristal', 1985 Venezuelan original telenovela, starring Jeannette Rodríguez and Carlos Mata. * 'El privilegio de amar', 1998 Mexican telenovela, starring Adela Noriega and René Strickler. * 'Cristal', 2006 Brazilian telenovela, starring Bianca Castanho and Dado Dolabella. Category:2010 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas